The taste of ramen is all it takes
by Lil Pyromaniac
Summary: Remember that embarrassing first kiss between Naruto and Sasuke in front of the whole class when they were young? Well heres what I think really should have happened, or something like this anyway...


**I am new to all this, so please forgive me. Thank you for taking time to read my story!!I do not own or take credit for 'Naruto' or any of the characters, I only take complete credit for the story line and writing of this story.  
The story is told from Naruto's point of view.**

* * *

**The taste of ramen is all it takes.**

After finally getting put into our 3-man squads as new genin, Naruto is so glad to be able to get away from Sasuke's fangirls, all blaming him for 'stealing' Sasuke's first kiss.

_Why can't anyone be upset that the Bastard stole 'my' first kiss… _he grumble to himself, a pout on his face. _When I find out who bumped me I'm gonna beat the shit out of them._

As he's walking along the path, making sure there's none of Sasuke's fangirls, an arm appears around his neck. He flinches not knowing who it is.

"Hey man."

"Go away Kiba."

"Aww, come on man, don't be like that."

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto growls at him.

"Hey, you'll kiss someone that you 'supposedly' hate, but you won't talk to a friend." Kiba teases him.

"I do hate Sasuke!! And I don't feel like talking right now, so just go away."

"Fine, since you're in such a shitty mood I will leave." Kiba jerks his arm from Naruto's neck and walks off in the other direction.

Naruto sits on a bench and looks at the trees around him, calm and swaying gently in the breeze. _I bet they have no problems, unless it doesn't rain enough._ He chuckles to himself at the thought of a trees simple life.

"Hello… Naruto…?" A voice sounds from next to him.

It's Sakura. He quickly covers his face with his arms as soon as he notices it's her.

"Oh… I'm not going to hurt you Naruto. Well not at the moment at least…" She reassures him.

Naruto slowly moves his arms away from his head when she shows no motion of lying and bashing him. He looks over to her sitting next to him, he puts his hand at the back of his head and ask nervously, "So what is it Sakura?"

She fidgets a bit before answering, "Today in class… Naruto, would you do it again?"

Naruto just stares at her dumbfound. _She isn't talking about…_

"I mean… kiss Sasuke. I know that you didn't do it on purpose, but would you do it again if you could?"

"That's funny Sakura." He laughs a little at what she says.

"I'm not joking Naruto… Would you do it if … if he tasted like ramen?"

"Ramen!! I'm gonna be late to have lunch with Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto stands to run to lunch, forgetting the current conversation he's in, but he's stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Naruto, would you? If he tasted like ramen?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Dismissing her question quickly so he can get to lunch.

* * *

Naruto finally gets to Ichiraku's ramen and sees Iruka waiting for him.

"Hey, Iruka-Sensei." He smiles his usual huge Naruto grin.

"Naruto, there you are. It's not like you to be late, especially when we're having ramen." Iruka looks at Naruto like he might drop dead any second.

"I was talking to Sakura." Already completely dismissed from mind the conversation Sakura and he had not five minutes ago.

"Okay, well, are you ready to eat?"

"Sure am!"

Naruto is only up to his second bowl when he hears someone enter and order. He turns to see who it is and almost falls off his chair, its Sasuke. _He hates ramen, what the hell is he doing here?_

Of course being Naruto and not being able to keep his mouth shut once he's thought of something he questions Sasuke sitting three seats down from him. "Sasuke, I thought you hated ramen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I do hate ramen, a group of girls chased me and I ended up hear. They're still outside, I thought that if I took long enough in here, taking time to eat, they might leave." Sasuke gave Naruto no other communication or even glance after answering the question.

_Stupid Sasuke being followed around by girls that he doesn't deserve. It's unfair and he doesn't want any of them, or even pay attention to them unless they're getting in his way._

Sasuke left about ten minutes later after eating. Naruto starts to notice that Iruka-Sensei is being quite… not saying anything really at all, except when they first met at Ichiraku's. "Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?"

"Hm?… Oh, yes, I'm fine Naruto. Just sorting out some stuff in my head, no need to worry." Iruka smiles to back up the fact that he's fine.

"Okay then! See you tomorrow, here?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Naruto." Waving as he walks away.

Naruto turns to walk in the opposite direction and nearly runs straight into Sakura. "Waah! Oh! Hi Sakura, what you doing?"

"Oh, Naruto… Come with me." She grabs Naruto's wrist and almost literally drags him along behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Naruto manages to ask stumbling along behind her, no say in the matter.

"You'll see." Being the only response that she gives.

* * *

They finally reached their destination, according to Sakura 'cause she stops and comments, "Okay, I think we're here." She looks around the tree they seem to be 'hiding' behind then turns to face Naruto again. "Yep, we're here. Okay, Naruto, do you remember the conversation that we had earlier?"

"Umm…" Naruto tries to think back to…? _Before Iruka-Sensei and I had ramen is when we talked last… What were we talking about again…?_

Sakura sighs. "I don't suppose I should count on you to remember. We were talking about you kissing Sasuke."

If it were possible Naruto's eyes would have popped out of his head and his jaw hit the ground. "… Yeah… I remember a little now…" He tells the girl in front of him waiting for a response from him.

"Do you remember that you said that you would kiss Sasuke… if he tasted like ramen…?" She looked at him like she was winning a fight against Ino.

"I did what?!" _Maybe the look Iruka-Sensei gave me before was right… What did I do…? Wait a minute…_ "Wait, don't 'you' love Sasuke and try to kiss him and all that weird stuff?"

"Its not weird stuff!… And, well, I don't know, there's something I kinda figured out today. So are you ready to kiss Sasuke for the second time Naruto?" She asked in a sweet voice, her voice accompanied by a small sweet girl smile.

"That's why you're asking me all this? You 'want' me to kiss him… 'again'?!"

"Oh come on, Sasuke can't be a bad kisser, he's too handsome…"

"Well… he is- Wait a minute! I am not kissing Sasuke again! The emo can go sit in a corner and die for all I care." Naruto crosses his arms and places a pout on his face. _What the hell is she thinking…_ "I'm going now…"

"No. Naruto, don't go. Look, he's coming! Please, do it for me Naruto. Besides, he'd taste like ramen at the moment. You may as well get something good out of it."

"It was you that got him to go into the Ichiraku's ramen before!"

"Yes. Now, go kiss him, because he tastes like ramen, for 'me' and because you said you would."

"I didn't mean to say that…"

"But you did. So go. Quick, here he comes!"

Panicking. "No."

Sakura raises her hand to hit him and her face becomes serious. "It's either a quick kiss or a very sore body for a long time… What will it be Naruto?"

"Fine…"_ I can't believe I'm going to do this…I'm going to hurt anyway, Sasuke will kill me…_Naruto walks onto the pathway just in time to be walking next to Sasuke. Whom of which barely takes any notice of him. "So Sasuke…" _What do I do… What do I do…!?_

"What do you want Idiot?"

"Umm… I need to … err, I-I …" Naruto stumbles.

Sasuke glances at Naruto out of the corner of his eye as they continue to walk. "What?"

Naruto sees Sakura following away behind. _I'm not going to get out of this…_Naruto steps in front of Sasuke, preventing him from going any further. "Sasuke… I-I…"

"Get out of my way Idiot." Sasuke goes to step around Naruto when he doesn't move. But he can't go any further, Naruto has hold of his shoulders. "Let me go or regret touching me for much longer." A deadly tone in his voice.

_Its now or never…_ Naruto, trying not to think about what he's doing (Which shouldn't be too hard for him.), closes the not too big gap between him and Sasuke, their lips crushing together.

_I'm doing this for the taste of ramen…_

With that thought Naruto lets his tongue leave his mouth and caresses Sasuke's lips, he can still taste ramen upon them. With the soft ramen tasting lips against his lips and tongue, Naruto lets his hands fall down Sasuke's sides until reaching Sasuke's hips, the bottom of his shirt. Sasuke moves to place his arms around Naruto in the moment, as he does so it shifts his shirt and a sliver of his skin comes into contact with Naruto's hand. Sasuke's skin is warm under Naruto's touch, warmer than Naruto thought possible for someone with such pale skin and deathly attitude.

Naruto becomes greedy with the taste of ramen gone from Sasuke's lips, almost dominantly he pushes his tongue though into Sasuke's mouth, searching for every last bit of the taste he wants more of and can't get enough of. Unknown, yet, to Naruto himself the taste of ramen had been gone for a while now and the taste he now felt himself hungry for is Sasuke.

They both barely realise that Sasuke has pulled Naruto's body as close as it can be while their clothes are still on and that Naruto had started to let his hands wonder up the inside of Sasuke's shirt, his hands searching and caressing the smooth pale skin.

They finally part panting and completely breathless, their foreheads together. As they slowly realise what just happened they look at each other, straight in the eye, disbelief in Naruto's bright blue eyes and a strong warning glance coming from Sasuke's midnight blue eyes.

Naruto instantly slips his hands out from under Sasuke's shirt, jerks away from Sasuke before giving him one last look out of the corner of his eye and running off, away from Sasuke and the scene, as fast as he can. _What do I do 'now'?!… I'm gonna die, he's going to kill me!!…What do I do?!… _While Naruto is thinking, his usual simple thoughts, and panicking like hell about what to do he hasn't noticed the two people following him.

Until one of the 'people' throws a kunai and it hit's a tree that Naruto is running past.

_Shit!… Where do I go? Where am I going?… I know, he won't hurt me if I go to Iruka-Sensei, he won't be able to! _

Another few kunai hit tree another tree Naruto runs past.

Iruka's apartment is now in sight. But unfortunately for Naruto a kunai catches his sleave and he is now stuck to a tree. _Why me…?_

"…I didn't say run away after kissing him… Although I didn't say make out with him either. You don't listen to anyone do you Naruto?"

"Sakura! What are you doing!? He's going to kill me now after what you made me do, you're only lucky that he did taste like ramen." Naruto pulls the kunai connecting him to the tree out and turns to run again but a strong vice grip has hold of his arm. "Sakura let me go, I don't have time for this!" Slowly turns around to face Sakura.

"Naruto it's not me…" Sakura looks at Naruto then the hand holding Naruto's arm. "It's Sasuke."

Sasuke looks pissed, but what comes from his mouth shocks Sakura and Naruto. "'That's' the only reason you kissed me?"

"W-What?… Yeah! Kill her instead, it's her fault I did it!" Naruto tries to defend himself.

"Wait a minute Naruto. Yes I told you to kiss Sasuke, but I never said anything about making out with him, that Naruto, is completely 'your' fault." Confidently defending herself with ease.

"Is this true Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"W-Well …umm…err… yeah." Naruto sighs in defeat. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain, but the only thing that he feels is his body being warmed by another body so close and the aggressive and dominate touch of lips against his. The best taste in the world, even better than ramen, somehow.

A tongue is forced into his mouth, tasting every part of him, just like his tongue previously did to where this other tongue came from. After being certain that it has control did it hide itself where it came from, Sasuke's mouth, again.

Sasuke lets his lips leave Naruto's and places them at Naruto's ear instead. "Never try to force or dominate me again." Lightly whispering.

The breath of the whisper that escapes Sasuke's lips brushes Naruto's ear and gives him shivers down his spine. "And if I do Teme?"

Sasuke smirks. "You'll never be able to Dobe." Kissing the corner of Naruto's mouth before letting their bodies part.

Surprisingly Naruto doesn't say anything, he just stares at Sasuke.

"Oh My God! It worked!" Sakura screams happily.

Naruto and Sasuke look at her and ask at the same time, "What worked?"

"I made a bet with Ino that if I could get Sasuke with the last person she expected and get over him myself that she would have to admit for the rest of her life that I am better than her!! Which I already knew anyway. But the better point being that I beat Ino-pig, I beat Ino-pig, I beat Ino-pig." Sakura explains before chanting her victory.

Sasuke turns to face Naruto again. "No, the better point being that I'm with the one I love. Hopefully forever."

Naruto is almost knocked out at the fact that Sasuke said the 'L' word, and said it to 'him'… 'Naruto.' But it seemed to fit, it felt right. Not just that word describing their relationship, but, them, as a couple, together. "I love you too, Sasuke, forever."

"Dobe." Sasuke kisses him softly.

"Teme." Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and entwines their fingers.

* * *

**Sorry about the fact that I write in such small paragraphs.  
If you liked it or not tell me by reviewing, I don't mind if you don't hold back about something you disliked, I would like to know any problems you had with my story.**


End file.
